Two in one
by loudwriter
Summary: Two monster high one shots.Chapter one Clawdeen and Toralei.Chapter two Deuce and Clawd.
1. Chapter 1

I'm walking through the crazy hall of monsters of monster high. Not like I'm actually going to class or anything like seriously we only go to class when the weird camera crew wants us to. So, today we don't have to go to class, well expect for the back round characters. I go to my locker and open it to see if there is any messages in my i coffin. Everyone in the halls go into the classrooms for all I know. There isn't any messages in my i coffin ,I put the i coffin back in the locker and closed it. I lean against the locker and sigh. _I'm so glad that I don't have to class. _I close my eyes so I can fully enjoy the silence.

I'm laying there for about a minute until I hear footsteps. I open my eyes to see Toralei Stripe walk by. Strangely without Meowlody and Purrsephone. She hisses at me quickly. I growl at her. "Easy doggy I just want to hang out with you."She says

"Since when did you want to hang out with me?"

"Since today" The Orange werecat leans against the locker next to me and closes her eyes. I'm surprised that Toralei would do this. We have always been enemies. She got on my nerves since the day the first day we met. I guess with her prison background, and being the top dog around there she thinks she can rule the school. That means me too and I will not let that happen. I will not be dominated by a werecat especially if that werecat is Toralei.

I also think its weird that she would let her guard down with me around. I look at her up and down. _Man she is so fucking sexy. WOAH! what am I thinking she's a girl and we are enemies. WHY AM I STILL STARING AT HER?! GRR!_

Toralei opens her eyes and looks at me with a sexy grin. This sends and shock wave through my body stopping at my womanhood. "Meow, are checking me out or something Fido?" she purred

"No,"Lied "Why would I do that?"

"Then why were you staring at me that? purr..."

"I wasn't staring at you. Your just conceded."

"Whatever, you were total staring at me."

"Grrrrrr!"

"Ooo is puppy a little upset?"She says sexily. Then she takes a piece of lint of out my hair. "I know what can make you feel better."

"Wha-"She interrupts me with a hard kiss. I would push her off if she wasn't so good at kissing.

Her sweet lips make go crazy. I wrap my arms around her waist to pull her in for a deeper kiss. She softened her lips at my actions and put her arms around my neck.

I pull away from the kiss to take a short break for air. I look into Toralei' lust fulled eyes. "Clawdeen"she whimpered then quickly kiss me again. We kiss each other hard and lustfully.

She pulls away from me altogether. "Follow me" She said quickly

She pulls me into the catacombs. She pushes me onto one of the columns. She kisses me again. In a quick move I switch us around. Like I said I would never be dominated by a werecat. I quickly rip the clothes off Toralei with my teeth. My lust for Toralei was making me go insane, making the wolf out of werewolf come out in me.

"Mmm..your teeth are sharp but not sharp enough." I examine her body she still has her bra and panties on. I lean into her body and rip off her bra. I kiss her again. She flips me over so that I'm on the column then breaks the kiss "Your turn Fido" She uses her claws and quickly rips off my clothes leaving me in only panties.

Toralei goes on her knees. She licks my clit through my panties. Then she starts to kiss my clit. "Uh..stop teasing me" I moan. She pulls down my panties and she moves her tounge through my wet folds. She moves her tounge over my clit and it makes me shiver. She starts licking my clit slowly the she starts picking up the pace. I'm moaning like crazy. I'm just about a mintue away from my climax.

"Wait"I say I push her off of me. She falls on her back. I ripping off her panties and we start tribbing. We're moving faster and faster. As our dripping wet pussies move against one another. We both climax at the same time. Our juices mixing.

Then Operetta walks in. One us both naked and on top of each other. "WTF!"she says


	2. Chapter 2

I'm outside the backstage door to a bar, in a dark ally. It's a Friday night, a few hours after school. Man, was that a hard day. Every class gave us a pop quiz and, my team almost lost a casketball game. If we lost we would never get to the play offs.

Me and Cleo were just in there for our date. The bar was hot and sweaty. It was a lot of fun. Me and Cleo dancing and tons of drinks. I came out here to smoke a hit or two. Mainly because the band that was playing now is really bad. I couldn't stand it. So, I told Cleo I'm going outside

I pull the hit and a lighter out my pants pocket. I lean against the red brick wall and light one. I take one long puff then a small puff to each of my snakes, Then I take another puff. "Ahh...that's the stuff."

I've been smoking hits for about two months now. One of my teacher's almost found out I take the stuff one time. It happened when Heath lit my pants on fire. The smell went into the air. Luckily, Abbey frost my pants. Even if I couldn't walk for a while.

Then some big guy comes walking up the ally way towards me. As he gets closer I realized its just Clawd.

"Hey"he says "Can I get some?"

"Sure" I give him a hit and light it for him. He take a long puff.

"You know Deuce." He starts "Its nice to just hang here with you. We haven't hanged out together in a month. Me with football you with casketball. Then us hanging out with our ghouls."

I nod my head slowly not knowing how else to respond. I take another puff. "I think we need to be closer together." He says.

"What do you mean? You're my best friend. There is no way we can get any closer."

He pulls down his pants, revealing his hard throbbing cock. "What the fuck?" I yell

I was about to run but he is too fast. He grabs my neck, bends me over, and turns me around so my face is pressed against the brick wall. I was about to pull my shades off but he lets go of my neck and grabs both of my hands in one hand. Somehow still keeping me in that position. I try to move but he is to strong.

He rips the back of my pants. He but some lube on my ass and on his dick. "Clawd please don't do this!" I beg

He enters my ass slowly . Going deeper and deeper into my tight ass. He starts pumping in and out slowly, then faster and faster.

I can hear Clawd moaning wildly and I'm starting to moan too.

"I knew you would I this."Clawd says

"Get out of me Clawd!" I pant

"Ugh!" he moans, "How about...no! This ass is too good. Anyway your squeezing on my cock so tight, I don't think I can't get out."

"Clawd stop!"

"Shut up" He says. Then he smacks my ass hard.

He pumps harder. "Stop...I'm...I'm...gonna. AHHHHH!"

I release my load all over the wall and the floor.

"Damm! Your ass! Is so fucking tight!"

Then out of know where Clawd releases his huge load in my ass.

He pulls his cock out my and I can feel his load pouring out my ass. He lets go of me and pulls his clothes back on. "Later Deuce" Clawd says

Then he leaves me on the floor. With his load coming out my ass, and laying in my own seeds.

The End


End file.
